This invention relates generally to power plants and more particularly to a power plant which converts heat energy to hydraulic power.
Presently in the operation of almost all power systems, energy in the form of heat is thrown away in huge quantities. Heat is thrown away in the form of unused power developed because of the necessity to maintain engine speed and angular momentum of mechanical drive lines, etc. In conventional systems there is only one chance to use the heat energy and that is the time when it resides in the kinetic energy of expanding a gas or a vapor. After that it is unwanted heat which is detrimental to engine components and must be dissipated. The development of unused power also results in a gross waste of fuel. Atmospheric contamination and combustion noise are additional problems of conventional systems.